Choix de vie - Liberté
by Valhaukar
Summary: Jusqu'au jour de son exécution, le dernier jour où il embrassa du regard ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout au monde, la dernière étreinte avec son frère. Le destin, lui, n'avait pas fini de l'étreindre. Car, il était porteur d'un Don incommensurable... Après l'arc des 2 ans, navrée du résumé, j'essaierai de faire court et bien la prochaine fois... Présence de OC.
1. Prologue

Le vent soufflait rageusement sur les tombes de Portgas D. Ace et de Edward Newgate, mêlant de douces effluves de fleurs, et d'air marin. Les pétales s'envolaient vers l'océan, partant se déposer sur les eaux tumultueuses, où les vagues s'écrasaient incessamment sur la falaise, se mettant au défis de la faire ployer. Les bras le long du corps, et le regard figé sur les gravures dans la pierre, Meg releva lentement la tête encore songeuse et pleine de pensées négatives. Elle avait renoncée à suivre l'équipage dans le Nouveau Monde. Et pourquoi ? Pour une idée complètement débile. Maintenant qu'elle était là, face à sa tombe, elle ne savait plus si c'était concevable. Défier les lois de la natures n'était une mince à faire. Mais Meg savait parfaitement comment si prendre. «_Viendra le jour où tu devras ramener un démon ; c'est une vie pour une autre_». Elle ferma les yeux se remémorant cette voix sans âge, et inspirant profondément, expira ses doutes ainsi ses craintes dans un long et las soupir. Sa cape claquait contre ses jambes, la ramenant à la raison à chaque fois que ses idées divaguaient. Elle sortit son bras de sous la protection de sa longue veste et portant son poignée à une quinzaine de centimètre de son visage, rabattit la petite capsule dévoilant un mini-escargophone.

_Pulupulup. Puluplup__._

Relevant la tête de sa documentation, Law fixa l'escargotphone entrain de sonner. Le menton calé dans la paume de sa main, le capitaine porta l'autre libre vers le combiné téléphonique et le porta face à son visage.- Oui ?-

_Trafalgar Law ?_ Demanda une voix de l'autre côté du capitaine se redressa dans son siège, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.- Vous connaissez mon nom ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.-

_Qui ne connaîtrait pas le nom du célèbre « Chirurgien de la mort » ?_ Ria froidement la voix, puis redevint plus calme. _Non, sérieusement. J'ai besoin de votre aide__._

Perplexe, Law se remit dans le fond de son siège, tapotant du bout de l'index son bureau. Une aide ? Comme si un Pirate proposait ses services ! Il allait refuser, quand la voix le devança :-

_Avant que tu ne refuses, je te proposes un cas de médecine que personne d'autre n'aura l'occasion de tester sur cette planète._

Le Capitaine du Heart se figea, prenant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'avançai la voix de jeune femme à l'autre bout de l'escargot-phone. Il se redressa de nouveau, croisant son autre bras sur son plan de travail. Son front plissé par les réflexions assombrissait ses prunelles ombrageuses.- Quel genre de cas ? Interrogea-t-il sa curiosité piquée au vif.-

_Un cas revenu des morts__._

Law écarquilla les yeux, ses pupilles rétractées en deux ronds noir.- Je vous demande pardon ?

_- Vous avez très bien comprit,répliqua froidement la voix féminine en reprenant son vouvoiement. Vous avez soigné son frère qui était lui même à la l'article de la mort. Je vous demanderez juste de le maintenir vivant pendant un certain temps,_continua-t-elle plus doucement. _Le reste, je m'en chargerais moi-même__._

Le noiraud fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Puis les écarquilla. Bon dieu ! Cette femme parlait-t-elle de ressuscité « _Poings Ardents_» ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Law les yeux écarquillés sur sa carte.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse durant un moment.

-_J'y répondrais quand vous, vous aurez répondu à la mienne__, _répondit-elle_._

Cette femme ne lui laissait presque aucun choix, lui donnant presque des ordres, ce qui hérissa le Capitaine du Heart. Mais l'instinct du Médecin surpassa celui du Capitaine. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

- J'accepte, Mademoiselle, dit-il d'une voix profonde. Mais une chose que je ne tolère pas, très chère, c'est que l'on me donne des ordres. Et de surcroît, je ne connais pas votre y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis la voix reprit :-

_Meg. Shyuukei D. Meg_, dit-elle fut interloqué. Il conversait donc avec la Commandante de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son log pose à sa droite, et le saisissant, regarda où il se trouvait approximativement.- Que diable, la Commandante de Barbe Blanche vient-elle implorer mon aide ? Ironisa le Capitaine du Heart, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.-

_Ancienne Commandante,_ rectifia-t-elle du tac-au-tac. _Et implorer est un bien grand mot_.Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire.- Vous êtes bien pointilleuse, Mademoiselle Shyuukei.-

_Peut-être bien,_ répondit simplement Meg. _Alors __?_

- Je me met en route.

Law crut entendre un soupire de soulagement.

- _Bien. J'espère que vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation_.

Les prunelles ombrageuses de Law s'illuminèrent dangereusement. - Qu'il soit bien clair, commença le Capitaine d'une voix qui se voulait calme, il n'y a pas plus compétant que moi dans le domaine de la mé jeune femme éclata de rire, ce qui arracha un sourire à Law avant qu'il ne reprenne :- Où puis-je vous trouver ?-

_Dans le nouveau monde_.  
- Plus précisément ?Il eut de nouveau quelques secondes de silence, puis la voix emplie de douleur de Meg trancha :-

_Sur les tombes de Portgas D. Ace et Edward Newgate._


	2. Choix de Vie - Liberté chap 1

Il faisait sombre. Incroyablement sombre. Ace grimaça. Que c'était-il passé ? Il ne se souvenait quasiment de rien. Juste d'images floues qui défilaient devant ses paupières clauses. Le noiraud plissa le front, se mordant les lèvres. Il tourna la tête sur le côté. C'était le néant total. Son enveloppe charnel n'avait plus de consistance. Il flottait parmi ses souvenirs, ses rêves, ses sentiments. Il cligna des yeux. Ace leva ses mains à la hauteur de son visage. Pourquoi lui semblait-il s'être battu ? Ses poings lui picotait étrangement, ainsi que son torse. Une brûlure désagréable lui démangeait la poitrine. Puis enfin, il se souvint. Ses compagnons qui se battaient pour le délivrer, son petit frère s'effondrant par terre, Akainu qui allait le tuer, son interposition entre lui et Luffy. Il écarquilla les yeux, la triste vérité lui sautant à la gorge. Il était mort. L'ancien vivant rejeta la tête en arrière, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Ace n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. C'était lui ou Luffy. Après tout, il avait promit. Oui, il avait promit à son frère, Sabo, de prendre soin de lui. Ace avait tenu parole. Alors qu'un sourire effleura ses lèvres, celui-ci fut vite balayé. Une autre idée moins réjouissante lui traversa l'esprit. Luffy était seul, sans personne. Désormais son petit frère était livré à lui-même. C'était sa vie de pirate. Il n'avait pas à le regretter. Leur chemin était à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus rien à voir ensemble. Il avait ses compagnons, et lui avait les siens. Alors... Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si douloureux ? Pourquoi ? Des larmes tièdes dévalèrent ses joues.

« _Pardonne-moi, Luffy_» sanglota-t-il, un doux sourire courbant ses lèvres, « _Je te remercie de m'avoir aimé_ »

Alors que ses larmes continuaient de dévaler sur ses joues, d'autres images le submergèrent, ainsi que de fines volutes noires...

- Est-il possible de pleurer durant son coma ? Interrogea Meg sans quitter son ami des yeux.

- Je n'en sais rien, intervint un jeune homme coiffé d'un chapeau à poils blanc tachetés de noir, ce n'est pas impossible.

Meg contempla silencieusement la perle salé dévaler la joue de Ace. Elle décroisa un bras, écrasant la larme avec son pouce. La chaise grinça sous son mouvement.

- Tu devrais dormir. Monsieur Ace n'est pas prêt de sortir du coma avant quelque semaines et bien que ta détermination à rester à son chevet est tout à ton honneur, c'est ta santé que tu mets en péril.

- Je sais, Law. Mais je me refuse à le laisser sans surveillance.

La voix de la jeune femme parut mourir dans le chahut des machines maintenant la respiration de

son ami. Elle se tourna vers Law, les yeux cernés. Adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, le médecin l'avisait froidement, les bras croisés contre son torse, son long Katana appuyé contre son épaule. Ses prunelles ombrageuses l'a toisaient avec tout le calme et l'indifférence du monde. Elle planta ses prunelles grenat dans les siennes. Il n'y avait aucune émotions qui trahissaient se qu'il pensait. Comme elle. La brune rechigna à chercher d'avantage, et reporta son attention sur Ace.

- Mes hommes peuvent veiller à son chevet, ajouta Law, mais fait comme bon te semble.

- C'est fort aimable à toi, mais non merci, Law, répondit Meg sa voix enrouée par la fatigue. Je vais m'installer ici, prendre en considération ton conseil.

Law hocha la tête et s'en alla en lâchant :

- Je t'envoie Sachi pour tes affaires.

Quelques semaines plus tard...

Allongé dans son lit, Ace ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Tout était flou et indistinct autour de lui. Un bourdonnement sourd lui vrillât le crâne. Il tourna la tête à sa droite, espérant vainement voir quelque chose lui étant familier. Rien. L'enfant du seigneur des pirates poussa un léger râle, et sombra de nouveau dans son sommeil artificiel.

Arpentant le village sur le bord de la falaise, Meg marchait à vive allure, le visage voilé par la cape qui l'avait accompagnée durant des années. Les villageois vaquaient à leurs occupations, discutant et riant aux éclats les un entre les autres. Prenant maintes précautions, la jeune pirate zigzagua à travers la foule jusqu'à une taverne. La pancarte grinçait sous le vent, tandis qu'une musique de jazz plutôt entraînante s'échappait de l'intérieur. Une délicieuse odeur de viandes lui chatouilla les narines, réveillant la faim qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Elle inspira profondément, stockant ces effluves alléchantes dans ses poumons. Ses jambes la guidèrent vers la taverne, suivant le chemin olfactive. Arrivée en face, elle poussa les deux battant, entra. Quelques regards se braquèrent sur Meg, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Son ventre grognait, réclamait. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, s'assit sur un des tabourets et prit commande. Elle commanda plusieurs choses à manger. Rôti de bœuf, bol de riz avec sauce aigre-douce, des nouilles extrêmement épicées. Diverse viandes et féculant lui passèrent sous la main, tous de différents continents, et finirent goulûment dans son estomac. Elle n'en laissa pas une miette. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangée à sa faim ? «_ Beaucoup trop longtemps !_ » s'exclama-t-elle mentalement, déglutissant avec bruit sa nourriture. Meg poussa un long soupir de satisfaction, repue par ce copieux repas. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'un problème : l'argent.

Meg n'avait pas un berry sur elle, et avec tout ce qu'elle venait de s'enfiler, la note aller être amer. Elle leva la tête vers le barman frottant un verre. C'était un homme trapu, au visage en forme d'aubergine. L'avant de son front était dégarnit. Seul rescapé, un épi terminant en boucle sur le sommet de son crâne. Il avait des yeux de fouine, sombre. On n'y distinguait pas l'iris. Il possédait un double menton impressionnant, ainsi qu'une longue moustache. Meg nota qu'on ne pouvait avoir des boucles pareilles que si on dormait avec des bigoudis. Or, imaginer le barman en nuisette de nuit avec des bigoudis dans la moustache et dans son épis, Meg manqua de recracher sa boisson tellement la vision lui sembla hilarante et totalement loufoque. Reprenant son sérieux, elle continua de réfléchir.

_Si je me tire sans payer la note ; je m'attire la Marine. Je paye ; je file incognito et tout le monde est content... Sauf mon porte-monnaie._

Meg continua à réfléchir tout en vidant son verre de rhum. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. A croire qu'avoir trop mangée ne lui avait pas rendue service, que cela lui embuât d'avantage l'esprit. Pendant le temps qu'elle ruminait, elle ne remarqua pas l'ambiance soudainement lourde, plombée. Un groupe de bandits entra dans la taverne, leurs pas faisaient grincer le plancher, insufflant la peur. Certains clients se tassèrent sur leur chaise à leur passage, d'autres évitaient de bouger de peur de se faire tuer. Même la musique semblait moins joyeuse, moins entraînante. Seule Meg se comportait normalement. Enfin, si normal voulait dire jouer avec son verre dans la bouche, tout en tapotant du doigt le comptoir, ignorant royalement les bandits, oui, c'était un comportement normal. Ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas pour elle, aux regards des forbans. Leur chef, un homme immense, pas loin des trois mètres, une véritable armoire à glace glissa une œillade en oblique à Meg, la toisant d'un air impérieux. Son corps était bizarre. Ses jambes étaient toutes fines, alors que son buste était énormes. Il avait des mains d'une taille démesurées, comme son bazooka dans le dos. Avait-il quelques chose à compenser pour porter un engin aussi gros ? Qu'importe, la jeune fille ne daigna pas le regarder plus longtemps, trop absorbée par ses réflexions. Quelques clients chuchotèrent entre eux :

- Elle les ignorent totalement !

- C'est de la folie d'ignorer Albertini et son gang ! Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle risque ou quoi ? S'étrangla un autre habitué en silence, jetant des regards apeurés vers la jeune femme.

- Il y a 32 millions de Berry sur sa tête, y vaut mieux n'pas s'frotter à lui.

- **La ferme !** Tonna un des bandits en fusillant la clientèle du regard. Le prochain qui parle, j'lui tire une balle dans la tête, compris ?!

Les rumeurs se turent aussi tôt, un frisson parcourant l'assemblée. S'attardant sur chacun d'entre eux, le bandit ricana.

- Bien, bien. Je vois que vous êtes bien dociles. Figurez vous que notre chef et nous, nous mourrons de soif et de faim. Nous sommes plutôt de mauvaise humeur, alors... ( son regard s'attarda sur Meg) Il vaut mieux ne pas nous chercher. ( il se tourna de ¾ vers le comptoir )Tavernier ! Sers-nous ta meilleure gnôle !

Le barman sursauta, des perles de sueur froide dévalant son visage de légume et ses yeux ronds limite révulsés par la peur. Il bafouilla un bref : _O-oui, oui ! Tout de suite messieurs !_ Et courut jusqu'à sa réserve. Des rires fusèrent dans l'attroupement d'Albertini, tandis que toute l'attention retourna vers la jeune fille continuant de jouer avec son verre. Albertini ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, et continua de la fixer. D'un signe du menton, il indiqua Meg à son sous-fifre qui hocha la tête, un sourire perfide sur les lèvres. Il se dirigea vers elle avec une démarche nonchalante, limite bourré. Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'homme s'accouda au comptoir, poussant les couverts usagers à terre qui tintèrent en touchant le sol. Le sous-fifre tourna la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir la jeune femme, son sourire toujours figé sur les lèvres.

- Dis donc, poulette, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, depuis tout à l'heure, tu as l'air ailleurs. Sais-tu qui nous sommes ? Dit-il, soufflant son haleine pestilentiel dans le visage de la commandante qui ne grimaça pas pour autant. Nous sommes les bandits d'Albertini ! Nous- GOUARGH !

Le bandit tomba à genoux, la goutte au nez et les larmes aux yeux. Une fourchette venait de violemment percuter ses bijoux de famille. Meg s'en était servit comme d'un râteau avec son pied, et l'avait envoyée en plein dans sa cible, faisant mouche. Les brigands sortirent leurs armes, sifflant diverses insultes pas très gratifiantes. Le leader eut un tic à son sourcil droit. Ses yeux s'élargirent. Il ne l'avait pas vu faire le moindre geste et pourtant ! Des gouttes de sueur se mirent à couler dans son cou. C'était qui cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Mais avant même qu'il ne se pose d'autre questions, il la vit frapper avec violence son sous-fifre à l'arrière du crâne pour qu'il se cogne l'avant dans le comptoir. Le visage tout enfoncé, les yeux pleurant et virant au blanc, l'homme y laissa des dents. Elles s'étaient encastrées dans le bois avec une telle netteté qu'ils en restèrent cois. Ils le regardèrent tous s'effondrer au sol sans une plainte, tandis que Meg déposa son verre calmement, toujours impassible. Portant son autre main à l'intérieur de sa cape, elle en sortit une masse de papier : des avis de recherches. Elle les regarda tranquillement, les passant lentement en revues. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Meg : l'avis de recherche d'Alberti. Ses prunelles incandescente se posèrent sur lui, puis allèrent sur l'affiche, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Donte Albertini. 32 millions de Berrys.

Albertini fut secoué d'un tremblement. Les petits cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent. Rien qu'avoir entendu le son de sa voix lui faisait peur. Elle était profonde et d'une froideur sans pareille. Pas que ça l'effrayait, hein. Juste que la façon dont elle avait prononcée son nom et la somme de la prime sur sa tête, cela lui avait donné la chair de poule. Il se mit une gifle mentale. C'était qu'une gamine qui voulait faire sa dure ! Bon, d'accord, elle avait envoyée son bras droit au tapis, mais ce n'était que de la chance. Si ses hommes l'attaquaient tous en même temps, elle n'aurait aucunes chances. Dans un grognement, et d'un geste las du bras pour la désigner, les brigands se jetèrent sur elle en vociférant.

Meg les regarda bondirent sur elle. Ne se départageant pas de son sourire, elle les laissa s'approcher. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Si la marine rappliquait, elle prendrait la poudre d'Escampette. En attendant, elle avait envie de se défouler un peu. Le premier bandit leva les bras au ciel, pointant son arme vers le haut tout en hurlant, abattit l'arme sur Meg. La jeune femme esquiva en se penchant en arrière, frappa du pied les poignets de l'homme, envoyant l'épée se figer au plafond. Puis, se redressant, lui asséna une droite l'expédiant dans ses coéquipiers qui partirent s'écraser aux pieds d'Albertini. Les autres, choqués, regardèrent avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'horreur leurs compagnons à terre. Plus aucun d'entre n'osèrent bouger, pas même leur chef. Meg tira la moue. Elle était déçue, regardant Albertini totalement blasée et s'indigna avec une pointe de déception et de reproche dans la voix :

- Et quoi ? C'est tout ? Un gaillard comme toi avec 32 millions de Berrys sur la tête n'est même pas foutu de se battre lui-même sans envoyer ses hommes ? J'ai dur à croire que tu vaux autant... La Marine devait pas boire que du thé quand elle a mise ta prime... Commenta-t-elle avec condescendance.

Albertini vit rouge. Une veine palpita sur sa tempe, tandis que ses pupilles ne devenaient plus que deux points noir à travers un océan de blanc lignés de rouge. Il saisit son bazooka, et visa Meg. Celle-ci papillonna des paupières, seule réaction immédiate de sa part. Albertini pressa la gâchette, le projectile sortit dans un bruit sourd .

Adossé contre son bras-droit, Law profitait de la brise marine soufflant sur le pont de son sous-marin. Les bras croisés et les yeux clos, il écoutait le clapotis des vagues, berçant son submersible en toute tranquillité. Enfin, si il ne prêtait pas attention aux ronflements de Bepo, c'était reposant. Reposant jusqu'à se qu'il entende une explosion retentissante provenant de la ville. La bulle sortant du nez de Bepo éclata, le réveillant par la même occasion. Law lentement un œil, et se dévissa le cou vers le haut de la falaise. Il vit de la fumée s'élever dans les airs. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils.

- Cap'tain ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Demanda Bepo à moitié réveillé.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Law sans pour autant le regarder, mais cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Cap'tain !

Deux jeunes hommes sortirent en trombe du sous-marin. Le premier porter une casquette avec l'inscription, Pinguin et un pompon rouge sur le sommet. Son compagnon portait une simple casquette bouffante, de long cheveux roux et une paire de lunette de soleil sportive. Ils regardèrent avec anxiété les panaches de fumé grisâtre se mêler aux nuages. Pinguin reporta son attention sur son capitaine.

- Tu penses que c'est elle ?

Law ne répondit pas, se contentant juste de hocher la tête.

- Ça ne peut être que Meg. Bepo, Sachi et Pinguin. Restez ici. Je vais voir ce qui se passe, déclara Law sans leur accorder une oeillade Si dans une heure, je ne suis pas de retour, vous avez l'autorisation de débarquer. Transmettez à Jean.

- A vos ordres Cap'tain !

Sans plus attendre, Law sauta sur le pont en bois du port. Les poutres fermement attachées avec des cordes grincèrent sous ses pas. Son sabre calé contre son épaule, il marchait à vive allure vers le centre ville. Les gens couraient dans tout les sens, hurlant et fuguant la bagarre. Le capitaine du Heart, avançait à travers la foule en panique, l'ombre de son chapeau cachant son visage. Les passants ni prêtaient aucune attention, trop occupés à fuir pour sauver leur peau. D'autres explosions retentirent, de nouveaux hurlements.

Meg fit un salto arrière, se réceptionna sur ses pieds et se mit à courir, esquivant les tirs d'Albertini. Elle aurait pu le battre d'un coup, ça, elle le savait. Mais elle voulait s'éclater un petit peu avant de le remettre à la marine. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fait du grabuge ? « _Depuis l'époque de Père_». Elle secoua la tête, chassant la mélancolie s'insinuant dans son cœur et se focalisa sur sa cible. Elle continua de courir, prit son élan et se propulsa vers le brigand. Albertini écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-elle fait pour se mouver aussi vite tout d'un coup ? Au début, il pouvait facilement la viser et lui tirer dessus. Mais là, c'était à peine si il pouvait la voir. Elle disparut un court instant de sa ligne de mir, pour réapparaître face à lui. Le genoux de la jeune femme percuta violemment son menton, projetant sa tête en arrière, son corps suivant la même trajectoire. Meg le saisit par les bretelles, une jambe pliée pour que son pied prenne appuis dans la face d'Albertini alors que son autre jambe était tendue. Elle réussit aisément à le cambrer. Sous la violence de l'impact, le chef des bandits lâcha son bazooka. L'arme tomba sur le sol en pierre dans un bruit de métal et de bois. Un mélange mat et aiguë, avec le retentissement d'une bombe. Le dernier projectile d'Albertini. Il fonçait inexorablement sur les gens n'ayant pas eu le temps de se réfugier. Les pupilles de Meg se fendirent en deux fentes obliques noires. « _Imbécile !_ » s'injuria-t-elle. Elle avait complètement sapée les citoyens. Il était trop tard pour crier gare et encore moins pour l'intercepter. Jusqu'à entendre une voix grave aux intonations douce comme du velours : Law.

_- Room_.

La main gauche tendue face à lui, un champs de force au reflet bleuté se créa, immobilisant l'obus. Son visage dissimulé par l'ombre de son couvre chef, Law releva enfin la tête, son sourire habituel toujours collé aux lèvres.

- Et alors, Mademoiselle Shyuukei ? Il me semblait que vous aviez dit que vous seriez discrète... Ironisa-t-il en prenant un ton faussement réprobateur.

L'intéressée poussa un grognement enrouée.

- Oh, ça va, hein. Tu vas pas venir m'emmerder avec ça, Trafalgar.

- On en rediscutera sur le submersible, lâcha Law avant que ça n'empire. _Shambles._

Le capitaine du Heart renvoya l'obus à son propriétaire. Meg sourit de toutes ses dents, décochant un regard moqueur à Albertini qui écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas voir plus haut que la bouche de la pirate. Il vit son sourire n'annonçant rien qui vaille. Peut-être la seule chose d'on il se rappellerait. Le bandit sentit la panique lui déchirait la gorge et les entrailles.

- NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA ! Beugla-t-il d'une voix fluette, suraiguë, comme si il s'était enfilé un ballon d'hélium.

Meg perdit son sourire, ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, tandis que les citoyens eurent la mâchoires décrochées et les yeux tournant au blanc contrairement à elle. Même Law en fut étonné. Et dans une combinaison parfaite, civils et pirates s'indignèrent dans un ...

- **GNEEEEEEEEEEEH ?!**

... d'incrédulité total. Meg pensa malgré elle à un « _Castré ? _» puis prit son essor sur Albertini et sauta avant que le projectile ne touche sa cible. Elle atterrit souplement à côté de Law, accroupie et dos à la scène. Un «_**BABOUM !**_» sonore emplit l'air, faisant trembler les fenêtres alentour. Sa cape vola dans tout le sens. Apparemment, la poudre à canon avait été trop fortement dosé pour celui-là. L'ancienne Commandante se releva et se tourna de ¾ vers le brigand étendu par terre.

- La vache, commenta Meg plus pour elle-même que pour Law. Comment c'est possible d'avoir une voix pareille ?

- Peut-être un problème des cordes vocales, constata le noiraud en hochant la tête, ou-

- Ne continue pas ta phrase, s'il-te-plaît, trancha la jeune fille connaissant parfaitement la suite. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Ils contemplèrent silencieusement le corps gisant sur les dalles en pierre. La fumée et la poussière se combinaient camouflant une partie des dégâts. La brune se tourna vers Law, attendant une réponse à sa présence. Le jeune homme ne lui décocha pas un regard, mais comprit.

- Tu es une invitée qui me cause pas mal de soucis, si c'est ce que tu voulais entendre.

- Non, ce n'était pas la réponse que je voulais, maugréa Meg plissant les paupières.

- La marine ne va pas tarder, allons-y.

- Cesse donc de m'ignorer ! Râla-t-elle ses doigts se crispant devant son visage.

Law s'en alla, l'ignorant encore. Meg poussa un énièmes grognement, respirant bruyamment pour se calmer, prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Juste à ce moment là, le gérant de la taverne sortit, son visage rouge baignant de sueur. Ses yeux ne devinrent que deux énormes cercles blancs. Il fit la navette entre la jeune fille et Albertini, l'air complètement sidéré. La commandante se calma instantanément en le voyant et s'empressa de rejoindre Law.

- EH ! Héla-t-il. VOUS N'AVEZ PAS PAYÉ !

Meg jura.

- Nom de Dieu, Shyuukei ! Gronda Law en la fusillant du regard dans l'ombre de son chapeau.

- Pète un coup, Trafalgar ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de se retourner vers le tavernier au loin. Livrez cet homme au cabinet de la Marine ! Lança-t-elle en haussant le ton. Considérez que j'ai payé ma note !

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, visiblement touché par cet acte de charité.

- M-merci, Mademoiselle ! Bafouilla-t-il en s'inclinant platement. Merci infiniment !

Pour toute réponse, il eut un vague signe de la main.

Ace pressa ses paupières, puis les ouvrit lentement, clignant à plusieurs reprises celles-ci. Sa vue était trouble, mais devint de plus en plus net à chaque battements de cils. Il inspira plus profondément ce qui lui parut étrange, car il était relié à une machine. «_ Je ne suis pas mort ?_ » se demanda-t-il. Le brun tourna la tête, examinant attentivement la pièce où il se trouvait « _Une chambre d'hôpital ?_ ». Il n'y avait rien, à part des murs en métal et des machines le lit où il reposait une table de nuit un matelas au sol et une chaise vide. Ace s'attarda sur cette dernière. Quelqu'un était-il resté à son chevet ? Si oui, qui ? Il n'était pas dans un endroit familier, pourtant. Personne ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il irrigua ses prunelles vers la table de chevet. Un verre remplit d'eau avec une fleur de lys rouge dedans. Un homme ne laisserait pas de fleurs. Une fille ? Sûrement. Mais encore une fois la même question : qui ? Un soupire las s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les pétales étaient d'un rouge profond. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un sac brun délavé et usé par le temps. L'image d'une jeune femme lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait des cheveux en batailles, châtains, virant presque au caramel descendant en V jusqu'à ses omoplates. Un visage plutôt fin ayant gardé ses joues d'enfant. Une petite bouche aux lèvres d'une finesse incomparable. Un nez droit, légèrement arrondit à son bout et des narines un peu surélevées. Des yeux fin aux iris grenat, fendue par une ligne oblique, comme chez les reptiles. Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit. Ace leva une main engourdie sur le masque lui recouvrant la bouche et l'enleva, inspirant à pleins poumons par lui même. Il se redressa péniblement,la peau de son torse et de son dos se tendant douloureusement. Il poussa un grognement, au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait lourdement sur une silhouette menue. Un homme en combinaison blanche portant une casquette bleu se figea sur le seuil en le voyant.

- Pingouin, appela-t-il, appelle le Capitaine...

_Bululup ! Bululup !_

Meg s'arrêta ainsi que Law. Ils se jetèrent une œillade interrogative, Law hochant avec dénégation. Il n'avait pas son escargophone. C'était le mini escargophone de Meg qui sonnait à son poignet. Celle-ci rabattit le couvercle, le portant ensuite à une quinzaine de centimètre de sa bouche.

- Meg, j'écoute.

- _Meg ?!_ S'écria Sachi visiblement soulagé. _Où est le capitaine ?! _

- Ici, répondit Law à côté. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- _C'est Ace, Cap'tain ! _( A son nom, Meg se crispa ) _Il s'est réveillé. Revenez vite !_ Supplia-t-il d'une voix étranglée accompagnée de bruits de fond.

Law n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Meg avait refermée le clapet et s'était mise à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

**Mot de l'auteure** : Eh bien, voilà le chapitre un, il est écrit depuis longtemps ( 2-3 ans ), le chapitre deux est déjà publiée, mais j'attendrai un moment quand même. J'ose espérer qu'il aura plus, il contient encore quelques fautes, mais je les corrigerais à l'avenir... Aussi, je tiens à prévenir, je suis royalement paumée sur ce site, alors là... En plus, je suis une brelle en Anglais, ça me facilite pas les choses. Sur-ce, si vous avez des avis, ça me ferais très plaisir :). Des bisous du plat pays !


	3. Chapitre 2

Dévalant à toutes jambes la pente menant au port, Meg sprintait à tout allure vers le sous-marin du Chirurgien de la mort. Ses poumons l'a brûlait intensément, dévorant l'air avec force tandis que ses pieds talonnaient lourdement le sol. Elle n'avait pas ralentie ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ace. Ace était réveillé. La joie l'envahie toute entière. Elle avait réussie. Pourtant, l'appréhension se mêla bien vite à cette euphorie. Et si... et si il y avait quelque chose de changer, chez lui ? Cela l'a perturba. L'ancienne commandante fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Non. Elle n'avait pas à penser ainsi. Et si jamais il en advenait ainsi, elle en prendrait l'entière responsabilité. C'était elle la responsable, elle savait les risques encourut. Mais adviendra ce qu'il adviendra ! Le petit pont en rondin de bois s'étendait au-dessus de l'eau, grinçant sous ses pas. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent du submersible, alarmés et précipités. Meg sauta, attrapa la rambarde, se hissa dessus en ramenant ses jambes sur sa poitrine. Ses pieds touchèrent brutalement le pont du navire dans un bruit mat, ses talons claquant sur le bois, empressés. Un raffut de tout les diables provenant d'en bas lui assaillit les oreilles. Son cœur pulsait avec force dans sa poitrine, couvrant sensiblement les autres sons extérieur à son corps. Elle dévala les marche quatre à quatre, bifurquant étroitement sur la gauche, manquant de peu de percuter la parois en métal.

- Rallongez-vous, m'sieur Ace !

Sachi.

- Vos blessures ne sont pas totalement guéris, ne bougez pas !

Pinguin.

- Merci de vous être occupés de moi, mais c'est auprès de mon équipage que je dois être en ce moment.

Le cœur de Meg rata un battement. Une voix douce, légèrement rocailleuse. Si lointaine dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'arrêta net à côté du chambranle, haletante. Elle hésita un instant avant de s'aventurer sur le seuil. Une peur sourde lui retournait les entrailles, se mélangeant à son euphorie. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, laissant le courage porter ses jambes et s'aventura sur le seuil. Il était là. Bien debout, bien vivant, bien face à elle. Son inspiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Des cheveux d'ébène en bataille, mi-long et légèrement ondulé sur certain endroit. Les mèches disposées sur les tempes dégageaient un front haut, scindé par un bandage autour de la tête. Un nez droit, des yeux fins, des pommettes hautes couvertes de petites tâches de rousseurs, une bouche large s'étirant souvent en un sourire radieux, plein de joie. Une carrure imposante, des muscles saillants, ne demandant qu'à être à l'ouvrage, à combattre. Meg prit une nouvelle inspiration, avançant de quelques pas. Elle se planta face au commandant, les bras le long du corps. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Ace et il fut très communicatif. Meg ne pu s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Elle rabattit sa capuche d'une main légèrement tremblante.

- Meg ! S'écria-t-il en franchissant le dernier mètre qui les séparaient. Ça fait du bien de te voir ! Où sont les autres ? Et père ?

Le regard de Meg se voila. Père. Son cœur se creva, la douleur prête à mettre sa machine organique à sang.

- Eh ! T'en fais une tronche ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La commandante se tourna vers Sachi et Pinguin, leur faisant signe de sortir. Ils hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce. Meg attendit que les bruits de pas s'estompèrent, referma la porte et alla tirer une chaise. Ace la suivait des yeux, une expression interdite tirant ses traits. Meg s'assit, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux.

- Meg ?

- Assieds-toi, Ace, l'intima-t-elle d'une voix lasse. J'ai beaucoup à te raconter et beaucoup de mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer. (Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur) Je te prie de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai fait, Ace. Ton heure n'était pas encore venue...

Sept mois plus tard...

- Law, tu te rends compte que c'est de la folie ce que tu comptes faire ? S'enquit Meg passant un bras derrière le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je suis bien conscient, Meg-ya. Mais cette histoire ne concerne que moi.

- Ouais, mais quand même, maugréa Ace, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour devenir Shichibukai ? Le Gouvernement contact la plupart du temps les pirates qu'ils veulent avoir à leurs bottes. Qu'est-ce que t'as derrière la tête ?

Les yeux ombrageux du chirurgien pétillèrent, un sourire en coin venant redresser ses pommettes. Son Nodachi toujours contre son épaule, il sortit d'une caisse un sac en tissu beige qu'il déposa sur la table. Meg et Ace se lancèrent un regard inquisiteur. C'était un sac, rien de plus. Il voulait que le Gouvernement l'accepte en vendant des petits sacs ?

-C'est un sac, mec, fit Ace dubitatif. Je ne pense pas que le gouvernement sera très friand.

Le sourire de Law s'élargit.

- Regardez mieux.

Ace se rapprocha, son expression toujours aussi perplexe. Meg ne lâchait pas le sac du regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité, sa bouche s'ouvrant. Un son léger retentit à ses oreilles, lent et régulier. .Bom-bom, Bom-bom, Bom-bom L'ancien commandant prit le sac et vit le tissu bouger. Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il lâchait le sac s'écrasant sur la table dans un bruit étouffé.

- Putain, Trafalgar !

- Tu viens de causer un infarctus à son propriétaire, commenta tranquillement Law.

- Tu es totalement cinglé ! S'écria Meg en bondissant de sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un cœur, putain !?

- J'ai découvert cette technique il y a peu, commença-t-il sans prêter attention aux jurons des deux pirates. C'est grâce à vous deux que j'ai pu la mettre au point.

Une lueur assassine illumina les prunelles de Meg alors que les doigts tatoués de Law se refermèrent sur le sac de toile, causant un soubresaut au cœur. Il tendit la machine organique comme si il portait un toast.

- Je vais extraire les cœurs des cent prochains pirates qui croiseront ma route. Le Gouvernement sera forcer de m'accepter en tant que Shichibukai, en suite, le reste de mon plan se mettra en route.

- Tu es cinglé, souffla Meg. - Et que comptes-tu dire à tes compagnons ? Demanda Ace en s'asseyant. Law s'assit, son sourire s'effaçant.

- Ce que je comptes faire est trop dangereux pour eux. Je ne vais pas risquer leur vie pour ça.

- Que vas-tu leur dire ? L'interrogea Meg, ils ne vont pas apprécier que tu les laisses sur le carreau : ils vont d'offices être contre ton choix.

- Je sais. C'est pour cela que je vais leur expliquer mon plan dans le moindre détails. Par contre, nos chemins vont bientôt devoir se séparer.

- On est prêt, assura Ace. Nous débarquerons dans le Nouveau Monde.

- Je sens que le Gouvernement va avoir un sacré suppôt dans peu de temps, ronronna Meg étirant ses bras par-dessus sa tête. La théorie deviendra la pratique.

Le Capitaine du Heart hocha la tête, ses yeux fixant un point invisible. Le raclement de la chaise de la commandante le tira de ses réflexions.

- Nous allons te laisser avec tes hommes, Law. Quant à nous, nous allons commencer à préparer nos affaires.

Les deux anciens commandants de Barbe Blanche quittèrent la pièce laissant Law seul avec ses pensées. Les dès étaient jetés. Les engrenages se mettaient en route. Bientôt, il parcourra les mers du « Nouveau Monde ».

[...]

- Eh bien, les adieux avec ce mec, ça s'éternise pas ! Commenta Ace, réajustant la bandoulière de son sac.

- Non. Mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi, marmonna Meg en tirant un log de sa poche.

Elle tapota la petite bulle en verre du bout de l'ongle, remettant l'aiguille en route. Ace jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Meg.

- Le Log ne va plus ?

- Si. Juste qu'il a prit la poussière depuis un long moment et qu'il ronchonne à se remettre en route.

La jeune femme vérifia dans son sac si rien ne lui manquait puis le rejeta sur son épaule. Le cuir de la sangle se tendit brusquement sous le poids, la faisant légèrement tangué. Ace eut un geste pour la rattraper, mais se retint sous le regard réprobateur de celle-ci. Meg poussa un grognement et se mit en route. Le jeune homme la suivit sans mot dire, ne préférant pas s'attirer les foudres de l'ancienne Commandante. Après plus de deux heures de marche, les deux pirates arrivèrent enfin à un village. L'odeur de feu au bois, de nourriture et surtout d'humidité chatouilla agréablement les narines de Meg. Le brouhaha émanant du centre du patelin leur indiqua aussi que le village était fortement animé. Ace eut un petit sourire. Son sourire. Et Meg su tout de suite à quoi il pensait.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un estomac sur patte, Portgas, souffla-t-elle en secouant négligemment la tête.

- Allé, un petit buffet à volonté, ça m'empêchera de dévaliser une taverne et de vider ton porte-monnaie ! Rit-il en lui assénant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Meg grinça des dents sous le coup amical du jeune homme et heureusement que c'était amical, car elle aurait jurée avoir entendu son épaule pousser un gémissement sous l'impact. Elle se retourna vers Ace, et se retint de lui asséner une claque sur le crâne. Cet imbécile se doutait-il que les gens normaux ne se baladaient pas torse nu la nuit tombée ? Elle maugréa, saisissant les bords de la chemise couleur crème de Ace et se mit en quête de refermer un à un les boutons. Arrivée à moitié, son regard s'attarda sur la cicatrice occupant la surface du torse de son ami. La chaire fraîchement cicatrisée était encore d'un rose vif et brillante, boursouflée. Combien de fois avait-elle contemplée cette plaie avant qu'elle ne soit guérie ? Quand elle était encore béante. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Non, elle ne devait plus y penser.

- Ahh ! C'est bon, personne ne me voit, soupira Ace presque amusé de la situation. Il fait nuit et vu l'ambiance là-bas, je ne pense pas que les gens vont se préoccuper d'un gars comme moi.

- T'inquiètes pas que ta tronche, elle, va attirer l'attention une fois dans le village ! Surtout si tu te balades avec ta cicatrice à l'air.

- Les gens ne vont pas se préoccuper de moi, Meg, répéta Ace d'un ton sûr.

La jeune femme plongea ses prunelles dans celles de Ace. Elle avait envie de lui en mettre une soudainement, mais s'en abstint. Meg passa prestement à côté de lui et s'en alla rapidement. Ace la regarda sourcil arqués. Il n'avait pas souvenance que son amie soit si insaisissable, sur le qui vive. Ses épaules étaient tendues, sa démarche rigide. Il soupira, marchant sur ses pas. Le village leur apparut d'avantage ; en bord de falaise, des maisons rustiques, soutenus par des rondins de bois, les murs en pierres irrégulières s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le chêne. Des lanternes pendaient sur les murs, diffusant une lueur chaleureuse dans les rues dallées. Les douces effluves de nourriture leur chatouilla agréablement les narines, pressant le pas de Ace, un fin filet de bave ruisselant sur le coin de ses lèvres. Meg roula des yeux, laissant le brun le devancer. Arrivaient au centre du village, ils découvrirent des gens entrain de danser, chanter et festoyer gaiement. Les musiciens jouaient des airs dynamiques, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se déhancher au même rythme que les villageois. Meg baissa sa capuche, ses yeux gambadant sur les gens alentour. Ses iris croisèrent celles d'une femme d'âge mûr. Celle-ci, lui fit un petit signe de main, accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha de la démarche la plus naturelle possible.

-Bonsoir, salua Meg inclinant la poliment la tête.

- Bonsoir mon enfant, sourit la Dame.

Elle servit une choppe et le lui tendit. Meg accepta.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Mon nom est Genièvre.

- Meg. Enchantée. Nous sommes désolés, mais mon ami et moi, nous venons d'arriver sur cette île, et nous voudrions trouver une auberge pour la nuit. Sauriez-vous nous indiquer un lieu ?

Les yeux noisette de Genièvre pétillèrent en voyant Ace s'empiffrer plus loin et danser avec les villageois. Meg porta la choppe à ses lèvres, reniflant discrètement son contenu et glissa un regard désapprobateur à son ami. Ça sentait le vin, la cannelle, l'orange ainsi qu'une note d'épices et surtout; c'était chaud.

- Du vin chaud ? S'étonna-t-elle en jetant une oeillade à la vieille. Je n'en avais jamais bu.

- C'est une spécialité locale.

Meg hocha vaguement la tête, avala quelques lampées en attendant que Genevièvre lui indique l'adresse d'une auberge. La vieille dame lui tendit un petit bout de papier entre ses deux doigts frêles. Meg l'a remercia d'un signe de tête, ingurgitant le reste de son verre. Ses yeux gambadèrent sur les villageois, essayant de repérer Ace dans la foule dansante. Elle le trouva bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec un autre homme, ses joues gonflées de nourriture et la chope débordante de bière. Meg soupira, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Un homme débarqua brusquement devant-elle, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Venez danser avec moi ! Cria-t-il en lui saisissant les mains.

- No-

Sa protestation resta coincée dans sa gorge. L'homme l'a fit tournoyer autour de lui, dansant d'un pied à l'autre en riant à gorge déployée. Meg sentit la tête lui tourner, son estomac faisait le grand huit. Des relents acides commencèrent à remonter dans son oesophage. Elle força l'homme à la lâcher, et s'en alla en titubant dans un coin. Meg tomba sur une caisse le blanc des yeux apparent. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout, même. Elle n'aurait pas dû boire tout ce vin d'un coup, oh non. Meg essaya de se relever, une main sur le ventre. Elle hoqueta, la tête lui tournant, puis retomba sur ses fesses.

- Meg ? S'enquit la voix de Ace au coin de la maison.

Un gazouillement suivi d'une plainte fut sa seule réponse. Ace sourit.

- Allé, dit-il en la prenant à bras le corps, on va aller se poser quelque part, hein.

Meg rota et écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si cela venait d'elle. Ace rit, passa le bras de son amie sur son épaule et la soutint. Meg grommela d'une voix enrouée :

- Je sais très bien marcher toute seule.

Ace haussa les sourcils, son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Meg se décolla de lui, inspira à pleins poumons et s'avança d'une démarche mal assurée. Soudain, le monde tourna, et Meg se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol, une jambe relevée vers le ciel. Le brun s'accroupit à côté d'elle :

- Alors ? Demanda Ace.

La main de Meg se releva, un papier coincé entre l'index et le majeur.

Une fois rentrés dans la chambre, Ace fit tomber la jeune fille sur le lit. Son corps inerte rebondit mollement sur le matelas, alors que le jeune homme se laissa choir juste à côté d'elle.

- Foouah ! Ils ont la pêche, ces habitants, rigola Ace la tête altière et les mains enfoncées dans la couverture.

- J'ai pu le constater... Grogna Meg en repensant à l'homme qui l'avait fait tournoyé plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Je me demande en quel honneur était cette fête.

Meg hocha la tête. Elle se le demandait aussi. Et bien que l'accueil des habitants ai été des plus généreux, la jeune fille s'interrogeait quant à leurs motivations. Sans doute était-ce son instinct de Pirate qui la rendait parano, mais mieux valait-il qu'ils restent tout deux sur leur garde, elle et Ace. Meg roula sur le dos, détacha l'agrafe de sa cape, jeta son sac dans un coin et enleva ses bottes pleines de boues qui retombèrent lourdement sur le plancher. Les bras retombant le long de la tête, elle poussa un long soupire, en choeur avec son compagnon. La brune contempla silencieusement le plafond en bois traversé de poutres, puis coula un regard un coin à son ami. Ace était le dos courbé, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et la tête tombante. L'ancienne commandante haussa un sourcil, en entendant soudainement un ronflement rauque qui ébranla les épaules du jeune homme. Meg se redressa doucement, puis se pencha en avant pour voir le visage de Ace. Ses mèches noires dissimulaient à moitié son visage anguleux. Une bulle sortant d'une de ses narines grandissait et rapetissait à chaque expirations et inspirations. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, laissant un petit filet de bave faire son chemin vers le cou de son propriétaire. Meg secoua négligemment la tête, un léger sourire incurvant ses lèvres.

Elle se leva, arpentant leur chambre silencieusement, ses iris vagabondant un peu partout. La pièce était d'inspiration rustique, comme la majorité des maisons du village. Les murs en pierres brutes épousaient à merveilles les poutres en bois massif qui soutenait la toiture. Les lampes à huiles projetaient des ombres légèrement dansantes, plongeant la pièce dans une ambiance d'extrême douceur et de chaleur. Des tapis étaient disposés de-ci, de-là et de chaque côtés du lit, ainsi qu'un coffre disposé au pied du mobilier. Un autre reposé le long du mur en opposition avec une commode de l'autre côté de la pièce. Des chandeliers en argents étaient posés dessus. Meg fut vaguement tentée de les voler. Qui sait ? Ça pourrait leur valoir quelques Berrys. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte de la salle d'eau faisant grincer le plancher sous ses pas. Meg s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, sa main parcourant à tâtons le mur carrelé et froid à la recherche d'un interrupteur - comme l'avait mentionné le propriétaire peu auparavant. Ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec le carré en plastique qu'elle quêtait à l'instant. Une lumière vive jaillit de l'ampoule, arrachant une grimace à la brune qui cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser les multiples tâches de couleurs dansant devant ses rétines. Le carrelage, d'un blanc immaculé, réverbérait la lumière agressive de l'ampoule, formant un contraste saisissant avec le bois encadrant la baignoire, un long rideau en plastique descendant dedans. À sa gauche, un lavabo aussi entouré de bois, surmonté d'un miroir et d'une tablette où reposait quelques effectifs pour le toilettage. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce rectangulaire logé le sanitaire. Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter violemment. Meg jeta une oeillade à son ami désormais affalé sur le parquet et ronflant de plus belle. Ace ouvrit un oeil morne, la vue légèrement troublée par le sommeil. Il referma plusieurs fois la mâchoire, claquant sa langue contre son palet pour humecter sa bouche pâteuse et sèche. Ace ramena ses jambes vers lui, se redressa sur les genoux, s'étira de toute sa longueur et bailla longuement, bruyamment. Le brun se gratta négligemment la tête, la larme à l'oeil. Il se leva, ses jambes le guidant vers les fenêtres donnant vers l'extérieur. Le bruit de l'eau lui indiqua que Meg était dans l'autre salle, profitant sans doute du confort de l'auberge pour se détendre un peu.

- Ça lui fera du bien, murmura Ace, ses prunelles se portant vers l'extérieur.

Le Pirate contempla silencieusement l'éther crépusculaire et les rues plus ou moins silencieuses du village. Il entendait toujours les cris euphoriques ainsi que le tintamarre que provoquait les habitants durant leur joyeuse fête. S'accoudant sur le dormant de la fenêtre, Ace se remémora les quelques mois passés sur le sous-marin du Chirurgien de la Mort; son réveil. La joie insoutenable qu'il avait ressentit en voyant sa camarade apparaître devant lui, puis l'intolérable désarrois qui lui avait sauté à la gorge. Père était mort. Pour moi pensa-t-il, serrant le poing et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ace ferma les yeux et inspira à fond, essayant ainsi de se concentrer sur le bruit apaisant de l'eau coulant de la douche. Tant de colère et de douleur le tiraillait. Il était sur le point d'exploser. Ace soupira. Non, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Pas tout de suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un léger grincement qui mit fin au doux glouglou de l'eau ainsi qu'à son apaisement. Il soupira une énième fois, rouvrant les yeux sur son reflet dans la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée, moucheté de quelques étoiles et parcourut par de longs nuages anthracites et opaques. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, déversant un flot de vapeurs et de lumière dans la pièce. Ace jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le reflet que lui apportait la fenêtre. Meg sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette étreignant ses épaules larges. Ses cheveux ruisselaient, créant de petits silons d'eau sur ses clavicules. Elle les essuya distraitement, s'avançant vers le lit d'un pas lent. La commandante portait un marcel blanc, ample, ainsi que son treillis noir qu'elle ne lâchait jamais. Ace remarqua que ses épaules étaient moins tendues, plus décontractées. Meg s'affala sur le lit, expirant longuement.

- Tu y vas ? Demanda-t-elle en frictionnant ses cheveux.

Ace haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- A la douche, reprit Meg en désignant la salle de bain du menton. Tu empestes le fauve.

Ace fit la moue, reniflant non sans élégance une de ses aisselles. Force et d'admettre qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de protester.

- Je ne dors pas avec quelqu'un qui chlingue la trans', rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Le jeune pirate ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- On dort ensemble ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui.

Meg se retourna en le dévisageant, perplexe.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle sourcils froncés. Cela te pose-t-il problème ?

- Non, non ! Pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre Ace balançant ses mains devant lui en signe de défense, c'est juste que je me souviens que tu avais demandé à Père de te loger dans une pièce à part.

Meg hocha la tête.

- Effectivement. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais encore ce souvenir, marmonna-t-elle, balançant la serviette à l'autre bout du lit. Mais si tu préfères, je peux te laisser dormir sur le pas de la porte. - Pourquoi se serait moi qui dormirais sur le pas de porte ?! S'égosilla Ace les yeux ronds et la mâchoire déformée.

- Simplement parce que tu sens mauvais.

Un tic agita la paupière de Ace. Il jura, attrapa son sac et claqua la porte de la salle-de-bain derrière lui. Meg cala une main contre sa bouche, étouffant un rire. La voix de Ace s'éleva, maugréant et promettant de lui rendre la pareille. Ô, ça, l'ex-commandante en doutait fortement. Meg se dirigea à quatre pattes sur le lit, côté fenêtre, souleva la couette couleur crème et se pelotonna confortablement en dessous. Voilà un confort auquel elle n'avait pas goûtée depuis bien longtemps et qu'elle comptait savourer. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, huma le parfum douceâtre qui en émanait et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Ace soupira, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides. Il inclina la tête, savourant les multiples gouttes d'eau tièdes inondant son visage. Il passa sa main sur son torse, s'arrêtant sur la chaire fraîchement cicatrisée. Sa peau était boursouflée, douce comme du plastique. Un mélange de violet et rose. Ace savait que la même s'étendait sur son dos, ramassis de chaires renouvelées que seul le temps pourra guérir. Le jeune homme secoua négligemment la tête envoyant ses mauvaises pensées dans un coin sombre de son crâne. Ace attrapa un savon, commençant à se frotter sur toutes les zones en ayant besoin puis se rinça. Il ferma les yeux sous le jet, puis les rouvrit et constatant que le pommeau de douche c'était éloigné de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Ace fut interloqué. Il leva ses mains à la hauteur de son visage et découvrit avec horreur qu'elles avaient rapetissées.

- Ne me dites pas que _là_ aussi, ça a rétréci ? Paniqua-t-il en baissant les yeux entre ses jambes.

Ace se retint de crier et sortit en catastrophe de la cabine de douche, ruisselant d'eau. Il enroula une serviette à toute vitesse autour de sa taille et sortit en trombe dans la chambre en criant :

- MEG ! ON A UN PROBLÈME !

Aucune réponse. Les petits pieds de Ace tapotèrent bruyamment sur le plancher alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son amie. Celle-ci dormait à point fermé.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! MEG !

Il l'a secoua violemment, allant même jusqu'à la gifler, mais toujours rien. Il pesta, s'empressant d'aller à la salle-de-bain et de revenir avec un verre rempli à ras-bord qu'il renversa sur la tête. La réaction ne fut pas immédiate les paupières de Meg tressaillirent légèrement, se soulevèrent lentement. -

Ace ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-On a un problème !

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

- Mais tu vois pas ?! J'ai été rapetissait !

- Hein ? Fit-elle en le regardant les yeux injectés de sang.

Ace fut presque effrayé par les yeux de son amie. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis claqua des doigts devant les yeux vides de Meg. - Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?! S'emporta Ace.

- Je sais pas souffla-t-elle ses paupières se refermant d'elles-mêmes, mais les rouvrit d'un coup quand Ace lui gronda dessus. Je- Tout tourne autour de moi...

Ace jura regardant partout autour de lui. Son attention fut attirée par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Plusieurs bruits de pas, ainsi que des voix. « _C'était un piège !_» pensa Ace en se ruant vers une étagère et la traînant devant la porte. Les voix se turent d'un coup, puis les hommes se précipitèrent sur la porte, la martelant à coups de poings. Ace s'empara de ses affaires ainsi que celles de Meg et retourna auprès d'elle au moment où elle chuta. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne heurte durement le sol. La tête de Meg dodelina sur l'épaule de Ace, sa respiration rocailleuse et irrégulière résonna fortement aux oreilles du jeune homme. La jeune fille se redressa doucement, les yeux presque clos.

- Va-t'en, ahana-t-elle en se détachant d'Ace. Tu dois partir, dépêche-toi, je te rejoindrais.

Ace l'avisa interdit, la bouche entre ouverte. Lui, s'en aller ? Laisser sa camarade derrière lui ? Jamais. Il passa les sacs en bandoulières de chaque côtés de sa taille et empoigna Meg.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne laisserais jamais une amie derrière-moi ! Rétorqua Ace avec détermination en la mettant sur son dos.

Ace sentit les muscles de son amie se relâcher sous ses doigts. Il la tint sous les cuisses passa les bras de Meg autour de sa gorge. En temps normal, il serait resté, il aurait combattu l'ennemi pour protéger, mais là, c'était différent. Meg ne saurait pas fuir dans son état, elle serait en danger ici. « _Une fois qu'elle sera en sûreté, je leur démolirait le portrait_ » se jura-t-il en passant par la fenêtre de la chambre au même moment où les hommes défoncèrent la porte. Bronson défonça la porte avec ses hommes, renversant l'étagère qui leur bloquait la porte. La chambre était vide et la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il pesta et congédia ses hommes d'un geste brusque de la main. Le roux fulmina. Comment diable avaient-ils réussis à s'en rendre compte bien avant que lui et ses hommes n'arrivent ?

- Alors, ils ont réussis à vous échapper ? Demanda une voix âgée derrière-lui.

Bronson sursauta et se retourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. C'était Genièvre, la doyenne du village et aussi celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre mère. Elle le regarda avec un sourire amusé qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

-Je vous les ramènerez, souffla-t-il en se courbant devant-elle.

- Je le sais, mon enfant, je le sais...

Bronson se redressa et contournant la vieille dame, se jura de réussir. Mot de L'auteur : Au bout de 5 - 6 republication, j'espère que ça va marcher cette fois-ci...


End file.
